


Laws of Order and Chaos

by HakSem



Category: Greek Mythology, Highlander
Genre: Dreams, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Other, Rules, orgys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 14:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HakSem/pseuds/HakSem
Summary: I'm sure i was sound asleep in the bed. I open my eyes at an argument, standing.





	Laws of Order and Chaos

A Temple of some sort, there is no windows the roof is high, behind me I hear gates closing. I am standing between sculpted and painted pillars. Greek mythology?  
  
The floor is a intricate pattern made from black and white marble. In front of me, steep stairs leading up to a landing, black and white pattern is accented with green and gold on them.  
On top of the stairs are two young men sprawling on fleeces. Playing a board game and laughing as they pass a carafe between them.  
  
The man facing mostly in my direction has goat horns on his head, a brown goatee and long hair, partially braided, down to the waist. His skin is the same colour as his hair, upper body is massive and muscular with most the chest covered in a mat of hair, then leather pants and goat hoofs instead of feet.  
  
The other man is mostly facing the other way. Hair falling over the shoulders and down the back in dark and light layers reflecting like gold in the light of many oil lamps, the lean body and far paler, but tanned, skin is a startling contrast to his companion. He has long sinewy legs and bare feet with a white cloth draped haphazardly over a slim waist.  
  
Goat man laughs booming and says with a surprisingly melodious voice.  
_“ **You** are the God of Law, my friend. How did **I** end up arguing for **you**  to respect the Rules?”_  
  
The golden haired man’s laugh fills the temple as he reaches for the carafe.  
_“Oh, my friend! Rule and Law are just other words for Order. Order can never last forever, it will perish in the Winds of Change._  
_Tell me, witch part of the Orgy excites you the most, my Friend?”_  
  
The goat man smiles, licking his lips and answering slowly.  
_“Hmm… The first steps, they’re sweet. The dancing, drinking, fumblingly cautious steps away from the everyday restraints._  
_The afterglow, oh... that’s not bad either. Waking up after having tumbled, not quite sure where, when or who they are._  
_Ah! The sweaty living mass of bodies, a frenzy of touching licking enjoying. Not many things are as good as that._  
_But the moment in between…_  
_That precious little time when the cautious first steps loses their reservation, when the dam brakes and all the rules get forgotten in the ecstasy of here and now.”_  
With a feverish grin he reaches over and drags the other man into a kiss.  
_“That moment… **That!**  Is the best of them all!”_  
  
The paler man is laughing when released from the kiss, handing over the carafe.  
_“And still you think I should not break the rules?_  
_Without Order there can be no Chaos, but it works the other way as well, my friend. If there was no rules to break, would there be that ecstasy?_  
_Perhaps it’s time to take those fumbling steps, to break the rules and catch the Wind of Change._  
_Who knows where when, or who, we’ll wake-up? In a new day with a new Order and new Laws.”_  
  
Goat man groans exasperated as he lowers the carafe and gestures at the board game in between them.  
_“ **How** did we end up here? I just said that the rook can’t be moved that way!”_  
  
Laughingly the other takes the carafe back.  
_“And I said that I don’t care.”_  
  
When the young man tilts his head back to drink from the carafe the gleaming hair falls back revealing a familiar profile.  
I draw a startled breath.

He turns to me and I am caught in deep layered golden eyes.  
Methos.

 


End file.
